Government of Agatha
The Government of Agatha, also referred to as the Agathan Government, is the devolved executive of Agatha. The Government of Agatha, a parliamentary constitutional monarchy, was formed in 4690 in the Government of Agatha Act of 4690. The government consists of ministers, who attend cabinet meetings, and deputy ministers who do not, and also of a counsel general. It is led by the minister-president, usually the leader of the largest party in the Legislative Assembly, who selects ministers and deputy ministers with the approval of the assembly. The government is responsible for tabling policy in various areas (such as health, education, economic development, transport and local government) for consideration by the assembly and implementing policy that has been approved by it. Executive and Judicial Powers The Government of Agathan operates as a parliament constitutional monarchy. The Legislative Assembly of Agatha holds legislative power, while executive power lies with the Minister-President and Cabinet, and judicial power is exercised by a system of courts and tribunals which are all subordinate to the Supreme Court of Kazulia and the Constitutional Court. The government is led by the Minister-President. The Legislative Assembly of Agatha nominates one of its members to be appointed as Minister-President by the Monarch. He or she is assisted by various Cabinet Ministers with individual portfolios, who are appointed by the Minister-President with the approval of Assembly. The Agathan Law officers, the Counsel-General, can be appointed without being a Member of the Legislative Assembly, however, they are subject to Assembly's approval and scrutiny. Law Officers are also appointed by the head of state on the recommendation of the Minister-President. Current Ministry Judiciary The Judiciary of Agatha consists of the District Courts, the Court of Appeal and the High Court, as well as a number of smaller courts and tribunals. The Justice-General of Agatha is the county's most senior judicial officer. District Courts The District Court is the first instance of court justice. The District Courts deal with criminal cases, civil cases and petitionary matters, such as divorce, the custody of children or debt adjustment. The cases are handled and resolved either in a session, or in chambers. In simple cases decisions can be made by notaries at the court or by trained office staff. The decision of a district court can normally be appealed in a Court of Appeal. Court of Appeal Appeals from the District Courts are addressed to the Court of Appeal. Most of the cases dealt with by the Court of Appeal are appeals against decisions of the district courts. Traditionally, the Court of Appeal decide, as the first instance, matters of treason and high treason, as well as certain offences in public office. However this power has been defaulted to the High Court of Agatha. The decision of the Court of Appeal can normally be appealed in the High Court through an Appeal Request. High Court The High Court is the highest tier of the judicial hierarchy of Agatha. The court has two divisions; the Trial Division and the Appellate Division. The Trial Division's jurisdiction covers serious criminal offences (including murder and manslaughter), and matters of treason and high treason, as well as certain offences in public office. The Appellate Division's jurisdiction allows it to hear cases on appeal from the Trial Division, the Court of Appeal, and a number of other judicial tribunals in Agatha. Appeals against decisions by the Appellate Division are heard by the Supreme Court of Kazulia. Category:Agatha Category:Government of Agatha Category:Government and politics of Kazulia Category:Kazulia Category:Politics of Agatha